


fandom Holmes 2013: 2 lvl, драбблы, BBC, драма, ангст

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы, 2й левел, первый пост</p>
            </blockquote>





	fandom Holmes 2013: 2 lvl, драбблы, BBC, драма, ангст

  
**Название:** Время собирать камни  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** 961 слово  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джим Мориарти (с бонусом), Молли Хупер, оригинальные персонажи  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** АУ, ангст, элементы фантастики  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** У Вселенной нет одной-единственной истории — правильнее говорить, что у нее есть все возможные истории, каждая из которых обладает той или иной вероятностью.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Время собирать камни"

  
Переводчику он представился как «охотник на пум», хотя мало походил на охотника. Еще меньше — на туриста. Слишком хорошо знал, куда идет. Так идут ученые или грабители могил, но никаких могил на том месте нет. Вообще ничего нет, давно заброшенное вако давно забытого бога. Только камни. «Охотник», европеец лет пятидесяти, говорил по-испански почти без акцента. Возможно, он владел и кечуа, языком индейцев. По крайней мере он прислушивался к разговорам сопровождающих.  
  
— Гиблое место, сеньо-ор, — переводчик растянул последнее «о», ударившись в легкую гнусавость. — На кого вы тут собираетесь охотиться?  
  
Европеец кротко улыбнулся. Его глаз за темными очками проводник видеть не мог.  
  
— Знаешь ли ты, мой друг, что древняя часть Куско на плане напоминает очертаниями пуму?  
  
— Естественно, сеньо-ор.  
  
— Тогда сопоставь факты. Просто подумай: пумы, охотник, древности. Черный археолог или… кто?  
  
— Сеньо-ор — профессор? Ищете материал для очередной диссертации?  
  
— Великолепно! В самую точку! — европеец воодушевленно закивал. — Молодежь сейчас стремится к освоению виртуальных пространств, ну а я традиционалист, покопаюсь лучше в более материальных недрах…  
  
Странный тип. Безобидный на первый взгляд, легко свернуть ему шею и сказать полиции, что еще один дурак решил поиграть в экстремальный отдых. «Бойся легких путей». Переводчик не помнил, чьи это слова: не то какого-то падре, не то одного из ссохшихся дядьев по линии матери, что вечно ошивались в доме перед днем Непорочного зачатия.  
  
Европеец снял очки. Переводчик поймал его вяжущий взгляд и отвернулся.  
  


***

  
Квартира Китти уже далеко. Прошлое гонит к будущему, дышит в спину — Рич Брук бежит через разноцветную ночь, ему страшно до смеха. Ветер слизывает холодную испарину со лба, переулки купают в отражениях рекламных вывесок, ручьем течет тротуар. Рич Брук тонет в нем. Джим держит его под водой, под собой, пока страх в глазах не становится вечным. Рич Брук исполнил последнюю роль и умер на сцене. Джим надеется, что ему было не больно. Не так больно, как самому Джиму.  
  
Насколько трудно вырывать себе струны? Скоро станет ясно. Эту пьесу можно доиграть только дуэтом, превзойти старика Паганини и обойтись вовсе без струн. Иногда надо сломать крылья, чтобы полететь, но редко, так редко встречаются те, кто готов на это!  
  
Джим надеется, что Шерлок готов. Фактически, это его последняя надежда.  
  


***

  
Они искали нужные камни до самых сумерек, до длинных теней, которые, изломившись, тянулись к горизонту.  
  
— Абсолютно не то, — европеец раздраженно отвернулся от вырубленной в скале ниши. — Я же в деталях описал место.  
  
— Сеньор себе могилу ищет, — нарочито громко и по-испански сказал один из сопровождающих.  
  
Переводчик тоже об этом подумал, но за такие деньги готов был найти могилу кому угодно. Он собирался приструнить индейцев и объявить привал, когда «охотник» живо поинтересовался на кечуа:  
  
— А ты ведь знаешь, куда идти, верно?  
  
— Если и знаю, не поведу, — отрезал проводник. — Там люди пропадают, сеньор. Говорят, старые боги их берут к себе. Не поведу, и никто не поведет, даже за миллион долларов. Жизнь дороже.  
  
— Дороже, говоришь, — европеец со вздохом покачал головой и вытащил скрытый под просторным жилетом пистолет. — Что ж, я не настаиваю. К твоему сведению, просто так ничего не пропадает. Их искали не тогда.  
  
В замершем от ужаса мозгу переводчика пронеслась мысль, что знание языка подвело сеньора-фанатика и он имел в виду «не там». Но уточнять не хотелось.  
  
— Для меня ОЧЕНЬ важна эта диссертация, — улыбнулся европеец, который наверняка был таким же «профессором» как и «охотником». Тени у его ног стали чернее.  
  


***

  
Молли часто задерживается на работе допоздна. Ее замок холоден и стерилен, ее фея-крестная дарит белые халаты вместо хрустальных башмачков, а ее принца больше интересуют трупы, чем принцессы — во всяком случае, этим они похожи.  
  
— Тебе никогда не казалось, что это Красная Шапочка съела волка, а не наоборот? — говорят сзади. Она хочет обернуться, но в спину упирается что-то холодное и круглое. — Шшш, не надо. Джим Мориарти называл тебя умной девочкой, так что не надо глупостей.  
  
Голос кажется знакомым. Молли делает пару дыхательных упражнений и спрашивает:  
  
— Вы работаете с Джимом?  
  
— Я работаю сам с собой. И против себя. Сегодня так, завтра иначе... Завтра кое-кто умрет.  
  
Молли бросает в дрожь. Тот, кто стоит позади, видимо, замечает ее состояние.  
  
— Это вовсе не страшно, — мягко уверяет он. — Иногда страшно совсем противоположное. Но давай лучше сменим тему. Шерлок ведь заходил к тебе днем? Просто кивни.  
  
Молли кивает. Ей становится любопытно, что произойдет дальше.  
  
— Отлично, — радуется знакомый голос, — даты я не перепутал. А теперь слушай внимательно и запоминай: сегодня он придет к тебе снова. Потому что ему нужна помощь. Если хочешь спасти ему жизнь, повтори слово в слово то, что я сейчас скажу. И, кстати, через шесть лет, восьмого октября, не вздумай заходить в метро, ты поняла меня?  
  
Молли снова кивает. Ей мучительно хочется обернуться, но отражение, которое она ловит в колбе, слишком четко и безумно, чтобы смотреть на него иначе чем уголком глаза.  
  


***

  
Струны лопаются со звуком пистолетного выстрела, обломки крыльев падают в кровь. Красная Шапочка, громко чавкая, доедает волка под грибным соусом.  
  
В языке кечуа слово «пача» означает время или пространство. Если речь идет о материальных предметах, «пача» — эквивалент слова «мир», а по отношению к событиям, которые следуют одно за другим, обозначает «время». Древняя пословица гласит: «Этот мир уходит в иной мир». Ее можно понять и так: «Это время уходит в иное время». Инки подумали о кротовых норах в пространстве-времени гораздо раньше, чем Эйнштейн и Розен. У Джима Мориарти было преимущество: он мог сложить мифы первых с теориями вторых.  
  
Джим Мориарти сидит в кафе через два квартала от Бартса. Джим Мориарти стоит на крыше Бартса. Джим Мориарти подносит к губам чашку. Джим Мориарти подносит к губам пистолет. Вкус кофе и вкус пули смешиваются в бодрящий коктейль.  
  
Джим-в-кафе прекрасно помнит этот день, хотя для него прошло уже пятнадцать лет. Помнит разочарование, горечь, ярость, обиду, неоправданные ожидания. Помнит годы поисков и новых разочарований. Он вернулся в день, когда умерла надежда, чтобы уберечь себя от всего этого. И придать новый смысл понятию «самоубийство».  
  
Джим лежит на крыше. Джим пьет кофе, пока принцип причинности стирает его с лица земли. По крайней мере этой ее версии.  
  


  
**Название:** До свиданья  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Иллюстратор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** драббл, 331 слов  
 **Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс, Шерлок Холмс  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Майкрофт Холмс провожает брата на долгие три года.  
 **Примечание:** Драббл написан под вдохновением от арта.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "До свиданья"

  
— И куда ты потом? — спросил Майкрофт, опираясь на перила и глядя вдаль.  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
— Доберусь до Пекина, а потом постараюсь затеряться.  
  
Майкрофт медленно кивнул, всё так же глядя на сверкающий металлическими боками самолёт и боясь взглянуть на брата.  
  
— Господи, Майкрофт, прекрати!  
  
Он вздрогнул и всё-таки посмотрел на Шерлока: растрёпанные кудри, непривычный твидовый пиджак и тёмная водолазка. Шерлок ненавидел водолазки, всегда сопротивлялся, когда мамуля пыталась их надеть на него. А сейчас даже не возразил, когда Майкрофт принёс ему одежду. И теперь он не знал, радоваться тому, что Шерлок повзрослел, или огорчаться из-за того, через что им пришлось пройти и что ещё придётся сделать.  
  
Он потянулся к лацкану на пиджаке брата и снял едва видимую соринку.  
  
— Я уезжаю не навсегда, — отозвался тот.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
Они помолчали.  
  
— В Дели у меня есть связной, у него возьмёшь деньги, если понадобятся.  
  
— Вряд ли. Я постараюсь не светиться.  
  
Непослушные кудри и покрасневшие от ветра щёки. Майкрофт впервые оставлял его так надолго.  
  
— Мне было бы приятно, если бы ты засветился. Для меня.  
  
Шерлок поёжился и прислонился к перилам парапета, подставляя лицо косым солнечным лучам.  
  
Майкрофт вытащил из внутреннего кармана паспорт и плотный конверт с билетом внутри.  
  
— Шерлок?  
  
— Что?  
  
Майкрофт отошёл от перил и встал перед братом. Как обычно, хотелось сказать многое из того, что он никогда себе не позволял. Даже сейчас привычка брала своё и слова застревали в горле. Но ведь Шерлок всегда понимал его без слов.  
  
— Будь осторожен, — мягко произнёс он.  
  
«Ты совсем взрослый, мой брат, и остаёшься совсем один».  
  
Он придвинулся ближе и нежно прикоснулся губами к высокому лбу. Ветер трепал тёмные кудри, они щекотали щёки и нос Майкрофта.  
  
Вдалеке взлетал самолёт. Майкрофт отодвинулся, и Шерлок улыбнулся ему очень мягко — впервые за долгие годы.  
  
Шерлок положил ладонь на плечо брата, сжал его и пошёл к лестнице, ведущей в здание аэропорта.  
  
«Уходящий забирает с собой треть грусти, а две трети остаются с провожающим», — вспомнил Майкрофт поговорку.  
  
— До свиданья, — прошептал он вслед удаляющейся фигуре.  
  


 

  
**Название:** Я верю в Шерлока Холмса  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (ВВС)  
 **Размер:** драббл, 784 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джон Уотсон, Грег Лестрейд, Анджело, миссис Хадсон, Салли Донован  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** О вере и неверии.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Я верю в Шерлока Холмса"

  
Джон давно уже верит только в реальность. Правда, она его не устраивает, но тут поделать ничего нельзя. Джон верит в свои дни и работу, в просмотр телевизора и диван. Ему больше не во что верить. Он не смотрит сериалы, разве что по каналу «Дискавери», но там все время кого-то жрут.  
  
Джон настолько разучился верить в чудо, что даже в Санта-Клаусе сейчас бы усомнился, только вот на дворе не Рождество. И есть вещи важнее, чем неверие в Санта-Клауса. Он глотает дни и недели, он профессионал по убийству времени, и если бы существовали соревнования по равнодушию к реальности, он бы стал чемпионом.  
  
Увидев под окном очередное «я верю в Шерлока Холмса», Джон разбивает о стену свою кружку. Они все понятия не имеют, как это — верить в него. И как это — когда не получается.  
  


***

  
Лестрейд верит в инопланетян. В студенческие годы даже состоял в дурацком обществе любителей НЛО. Он ни черта не понимает в астрономии, но зато очень любит «Стар Трек» и «Доктора Кто».  
  
И если кто-то может спасти Шерлока, то только они. Других версий нет.  
  
Инспектор приходит домой, разогревает ужин, а потом смотрит телевизор. Ни на что другое нет сил — работа отнимает все возможное время. Начальство не простило ни провалившегося ареста, ни разбитого носа. Лестрейд не может позволить себе сентиментальных воспоминаний. Он даже на могиле не был, смешно — к этому придурку еще и на могилу ходить. Но когда все окончательно надоедает, начальство достает до печенок, а телефон дочери опять вне зоны доступа, Лестрейд откидывается на спинку дивана, закрывает глаза и позволяет себе верить в Шерлока так, как верил когда-то в летающие тарелки. Потому что это единственное доступное ему чудо.  
  


***

  
Миссис Хадсон верит в Лохнесское чудовище. Когда они с мужем ездили в свадебное путешествие по Шотландии, то провели у озера три незабываемых дня. Мистер Хадсон занимался рыбалкой, а его молодая жена целыми днями бродила по берегу и высматривала в серых волнах плавник или хотя бы край гребня неведомого монстра, пока глаза не начинали слезиться. Ей хотелось стать первооткрывательницей.  
  
В каком-то смысле она и стала ею. Шерлок Холмс ничем не хуже доисторического ящера, живущего в озере. А быть первооткрывательницей таланта даже лучше, чем открыть миру чудовище. Конечно, был Карл Пауэрс, но именно дело мистера Хадсона… впрочем, это все не так важно.  
  
Миссис Хадсон играет перед соседями в заботливую хозяйку, перед знакомыми в милую старушку, а перед собой — в счастье. Вечерами иногда хочется выйти из себя, пойти в комнату к Шерлоку, топнуть ногой и сказать этому дрянному мальчишке все, что она думает. Миссис Хадсон почему-то убеждена, что сыщик может отыскаться под кроватью или за шкафом. Но здравый смысл побеждает.  
  
Только иногда она подходит к окну и в потоке вечерних прохожих ищет знакомый силуэт или хотя бы примелькавшееся пальто — пока не начинают слезиться глаза. Ей все еще хочется принести людям радостную весть. Первой.  
  


***

  
Анджело верит в Бога. Его мама была истовой католичкой, и молитвы въелись в память намертво. Мамы уже давно нет на свете, но он по-прежнему помнит имена святых и может прочесть по памяти что-то из Библии.  
  
За здоровье Шерлока он молится теперь каждый день. Ему наплевать на могильный камень и вообще на все на свете. По воскресеньям он ходит в церковь, а возвращается долгой дорогой, непременно через улицу, где стоит его ресторан. Кажется, что Шерлок придет после закрытия, попросит вынести ему ужин или просто завернуть с собой что-нибудь пожевать, неважно что.  
  
Анджело не может скорбеть — они с Шерлоком не были друзьями. Но если выбирать, во что должна вылиться божья милость, то Анджело выбрал бы возвращение Шерлока. Для Господа это не такое уж великое чудо, но пользы больше, чем от превращения воды в вино.  
  
У воды, ко всему прочему, просто не может быть хорошего букета. Поэтому Анджело продолжает молиться. Так пылко у него даже в детстве не получалось.  
  


***

  
Салли Донован верит в магию Вуду. Когда-то двоюродная тетка долго рассказывала ей про этот культ — вместо страшных сказок. Салли не было страшно, она все думала, выйдет ли сделать куклу учителя математики. Прошли годы, а между кладбищенских камней ей до сих пор иногда мерещится Барон Самеди. А в последнее время вместо сюртука на Бароне почему-то надето пальто.  
  
Офицер Донован не знает, зачем ей ходить на могилу человека, которого она ненавидит с тех пор, как они познакомились. Вероятно, это замена чувству вины. Андерсон вместо походов на кладбище всем и каждому доказывает что он, мол, не хотел. Куклу Андерсона тоже было бы неплохо сделать.  
  
«Уж лучше б ты вернулся, фрик».  
  
Салли, в принципе, готова даже побеседовать на эту тему с самим Бароном, но тот почему-то не появляется во плоти. Наверняка, хлещет ром вместе с Холмсом и курит одну за одной толстые сигары. Спелись, голубчики.  
  
Есть подозрение, что если смерть черного петуха могла бы повернуть время вспять, офицер Донован запятнала бы себя убийством пернатого. Потому что терпеть эту тишину больше нет сил.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Примечание: Барон Самеди — в религии Вуду одна из ипостасей Барона, лоа (в религии Вуду невидимые духи, осуществляющие посредничество между Богом и человечеством, но при этом являются не божествами, а в большей степени аналогом христианских святых), связанное со смертью, мертвыми, а также с сексуальностью и рождением детей.  
  


  
**Название:** Смена ролей  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** драббл, 572 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Грегори Лестрейд, Шерлок Холмс, Майкрофт Холмс  
 **Категория:** слэш (один пейринг в прошлом, другой в непонятном будущем)  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Для кого-то начинается новая жизнь, кого-то бросают.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** один пейринг в прошлом, другой в непонятном будущем.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Смена ролей"

  
Переезд всегда занимает много времени. Грегори Лестрейд стоял посреди пустой и гулкой комнаты, силясь вспомнить, не оставил ли он чего. В свое время в этой квартире было устроено по меньшей мере десять тайников, все их инспектор нашел и некоторые даже начал использовать. Вспомнить бы теперь, что и куда клал, а потом забывал...  
  
— Эй, мистер! Грузить коробки? — в дверном проеме показалась голова рабочего.  
  
— Да, грузите, — рассеянно откликнулся Лестрейд. — Я сейчас, проверю тут все и спущусь.  
  
Рабочий не дослушал — за простой платили дополнительные деньги, так что ожидание было ему до лампочки.  
  
Каминная полка. Шерлок устроил тайник прямо под ней, долго прятал там сигареты, а потом вздумал притащить что-то посерьезнее. Грег думал, что убьет его. Обошлось.  
  
Они тогда жили вместе, точнее, это инспектор так думал, а Шерлок вел себя как бродячий кот. То приходил, то уходил. Валялся на диване по несколько дней, курил, пил чай, расставляя кружки по полу. В один из таких дней они и начали спать вместе, и Грег так и не понял, на кой черт. То ли Шерлоку было скучно, то ли Грег мало возражал. А что было возражать?  
  
Обои, выбранные ещё его бывшей женой, давно уже отстали по углам от стен. Эти голубые разводы всегда раздражали, но переклеивать было недосуг. Дел всегда было по горло, а с появлением Шерлока свободное время исчезло совсем. В пору их знакомства тот был наркоманом в частичной ремиссии, если так можно выразиться. Честно сказать, Грег ни до, ни после Шерлока больше таких наркоманов не видел — тот был зависимым, кажется, только в пику Майкрофту. По крайней мере, излечился полностью за полгода, так не бывает.  
  
Второй тайник — под половицей — и третий, совсем рядом, устроенный хитрее. Шерлок говорил, что никто не будет дважды искать в одном месте. Когда он пропал, Грег всю квартиру на брюхе исползал, только бы найти, чем он обдолбался на этот раз. Как выяснилось — ничем. Просто пора экспериментов кончилась, и Шерлок решил завязать. Пошел к брату, лег в клинику — без лишних слов. Позвонить Грегу забыл. Или вообще не задумывался, что это нужно.  
  
Новая квартира инспектора располагалась в центре, в старом, но крепком доме. Обои там были пристойных пастельных цветов, мебель почти вся новая. С Шерлоком росли показатели раскрываемости и, соответственно, зарплата. А еще Грег почувствовал себя идиотом. Даже хуже. Шерлок сменил в одночасье манеру говорить, гардероб, прическу и круг общения. И приобрел себе военного врача. А вот Грег замены не удостоился, потому что был стратегически важен, и теперь чувствовал себя старым шкафом, по недомыслию оставленным после ремонта. Все-таки у него с тем невменяемым фриком было какое-то подобие отношений. Где теперь его найдешь, Шерлока Холмса образца трехлетней давности?  
  
— Ну... — раздумчиво сказал как-то Шерлок, заскочив однажды вечерком к Грегу. — Обратись к Майкрофту. Он не против.  
  
Это был единственный раз, когда Шерлок рисковал вылететь на лестницу чуть ли не от пинка, но ретировался сам. Умный мальчик.  
  
Над Лондоном сияло солнце, а в новом доме было возмутительно тихо. Это просто кризис среднего возраста. Надо оплатить себе хорошего мозгоправа, пусть раз в неделю говорит, что у Лестрейда все в порядке с самоактуализацией, и призывает выражать свои проблемы в рисунках. Если бы психотерапевт попросил его изобразить свой самый худший кошмар, он нарисовал бы Майкрофта Холмса, сидящего на скамейке в Риджентс-парке. Черт. И не обойти.  
  
— Знаете, инспектор, — голос старшего Холмса казался безмерно усталым, — не все то, что говорит мой брат, стоит воспринимать буквально. Хотите кофе?  
  
Грег подумал и кивнул. В конце концов, у него никогда не найдется денег на приличного мозгоправа.  
  


  
**Название:** Считалка  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** драббл, 917 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок, Джон, миссис Хадсон, Грег Лестрейд, Майкрофт Холмс, Джим Мориарти  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** ангст  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** смерть персонажей?  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Считалка"

  
Возвращение могло быть куда хуже. Миссис Хадсон могла не простить, Лестрейд мог послать к черту и отказаться разговаривать, Джон мог уйти и не вернуться. Вместо этого Шерлок отделался пощечиной, парой минут нецензурной брани и ноющей челюстью. Он засыпает с улыбкой и облегчением. Дома. Впервые за три года.  
  
 _Раз, два... Джимми заберет тебя!  
  
Тень Джима сидит в его кресле, покачивая в ладони тень яблока.  
  
— Это было очень некрасиво, — шелестит Джим. — Ты очень меня обидел. _  
  
Шерлок просыпается на рассвете и выходит в гостиную, долго смотрит на пустое кресло, прежде чем взять скрипку и занести смычок над струнами. Глупый сон, глупые эмоции. Ему беспокойно, и музыка поможет: упорядочит мысли, разбудит Джона, Джон приготовит чай.  
  
 _Три, четыре... Запирайте дверь в квартире!  
  
Миссис Хадсон испекла печенье к чаю. Она отнесет его своим мальчикам, а пока ставит тарелку на стол, убирает противень к раковине, неспешно вытирает руки о передник. Она не слышит тихих шагов и шороха двери, оборачивается в последний момент и, спокойно глядя в дуло пистолета, вздыхает как будто разочарованно._  
  
Шерлок знает, что спит, и знает, что это был сон, когда просыпается. Скрипка звенит и визжит его раздражением. Плачет его страхом. Ползущего по швам и рвущегося терпения хватает на полчаса — и хлопает дверь, грохочут ступени, седьмая скрипит, когда он не заботится о том, чтобы пропустить ее. Дверь в квартиру миссис Хадсон открыта. Внутри тихо и светло. На столе остывает тарелка свежеиспеченного печенья.  
  
На полу нет следов, их нет на стенах, на столе, на двери. Следов нет нигде. Шерлок проводит два часа, исследуя каждый сантиметр квартиры, и не находит ни единой зацепки. Его наблюдения исчерпывающи, а выводы точны, невозможное отброшено, оставшееся невозможно. Миссис Хадсон исчезла бесследно и беспричинно. Спустя три дня Шерлок знает, что ее нет в Лондоне, нет у родственников, она никуда не уезжала, не уходила, ее никто не видел, о ней никто не слышал. Джон приносит очередную чашку чая и оставляет ее на столике у дивана. Шерлок огрызается на Майкрофта и выключает телефон. От него тоже никакого толку. Он пьет чай, не признаваясь даже самому себе, что боится заснуть. Боится снова видеть сны. Но слабости тела сильнее страха, и чашка падает из разжавшихся пальцев. Шерлок вздыхает во сне.  
  
 _Пять, шесть... Кто-то хочет тебя съесть!  
  
Инспектор Лестрейд предсказуем в своих привычках и надежен в реакциях. Он останавливается, услышав крики в глубине квартала, и сворачивает в подворотню, когда раздается звук выстрелов. Выуживает из кармана телефон и вызывает подкрепление, двигаясь вперед медленно, укрываясь в густой тени зданий. В тупике за углом кричит женщина, спиной к ней стоит мужчина в черном и стреляет в стену. Лестрейд не вздрагивает, когда к его затылку прижимается холодный металл._  
  
«Абонент временно недоступен».  
  
Он уже знает это, набирая номер. Он видел, как тень подкралась к Лестрейду.  
  
«Абонент временно недоступен».  
  
Он не может не пытаться и поэтому звонит в Скотланд-Ярд, на домашний номер Лестрейда и даже Майкрофту. Вызванное инспектором подкрепление не обнаружило ни его самого, ни стрелка, ни женщины. Никто не может связаться с Лестрейдом. Майкрофт задает неудобные вопросы, и Шерлок впервые за много лет не знает, как уйти от ответа. Он почти признается, что ему приснилось, что ему страшно, что он должен найти Лестрейда и миссис Хадсон до того, как снова уснет. Потому что он знает, кто следующий.  
  
Шерлок не удивляется, когда поиски не приносят результата. В подворотне обнаруживаются длинный светлый волос и дырки от пуль в стене. Он находит женщину, но она помнит только «темного мужчину, который хорошо заплатил». Он находит мужчину с пистолетом, но тот спал всю ночь у себя дома. Он и его подруга лгут об оружии, наркотиках в доме и связях с криминалом, но не лгут о том, где он был. Ему снилось, что он стреляет в стену. След обрывается. Зацепок больше нет.  
  
На четвертый день у Шерлока начинают дрожать руки, на пятый ему холодно, он заворачивается в халат и потом в одеяло, но все равно не может согреться. К шестому рассвету у него раскалывается голова, дергается глаз, его мутит от кофе и энергетиков, а мысли начинают опасно замедляться. Он играет, чтобы не спать, и делает зарядку, когда не может играть. Джон переходит от неодобрения к неприкрытому беспокойству. Шерлок отказывается отвечать на его вопросы и только повторяет, что спать нельзя. Когда у Шерлока начинаются галлюцинации, Джон сдается и звонит Майкрофту. К этому моменту Шерлок уже понимает, что паника делает его беспомощным и бесполезным. Он не может думать, поэтому не может найти миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда, поэтому ему нельзя спать, поэтому он не может думать. Круг замкнулся.  
  
Шерлок тянется к скрипке, но веки тяжелеют, и он падает в темноту.  
  
 _Семь, восемь... Кто-то к вам придет без спросу!  
  
Внизу звонят в дверь, и Джон отворачивается от лежащего на диване Шерлока. Он делает два шага к двери, и та открывается гладко и бесшумно, впуская черный безликий силуэт. Джон замирает перед направленным на него пистолетом._  
  
В дверь продолжают звонить. Гостиная пуста. Куртка Джона все еще висит у двери, его телефон заряжается на каминной полке, последняя чашка чая остыла на столе. Шерлок выпутывается из одеяла и садится, глядя на то место, где только что стоял Джон. Звонок замолкает, сменяется звоном ключей и шумом открываемой двери. Конечно, у Майкрофта есть ключ. Конечно, он сейчас поднимется и спросит, о чем думал Шерлок и где Джон. На этот раз Шерлок честно ответит на оба вопроса.  
  
Майкрофт не задает вопросов. Он видит все то же, что видит Шерлок, и так же не видит Джона. Он проверяет кухню и обе спальни. Шерлок проспал меньше часа, и его по-прежнему знобит. Майкрофт молча вкладывает в дрожащую руку таблетку снотворного и протягивает стакан воды.  
  
 _Девять, десять... Никогда не спите, дети!  
  
Тень Джима сидит в его кресле и покачивает в ладони тень яблока._  
  


  
**Название:** Признание  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** драббл, 349 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Молли Хупер, Шерлок Холмс  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Ночная прогулка на кладбище.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Признание"

  
— Зачем мы здесь? — спросила Молли, когда они подошли вплотную к надгробию.  
  
Отражая тусклый свет ночного неба, четко выделялась на черном фоне строгая надпись «Шерлок Холмс». Было в этом что-то по-своему зловещее, неправильное, ведь сам Шерлок стоял здесь же: напротив собственной могилы.  
  
— Преступникам свойственно возвращаться на место преступления.  
  
— Но ты не преступник! — искренне возразила Молли. Шерлок ничего не ответил. Его взгляд был устремлен вверх, и Молли тоже неосознанно стала рассматривать звездное небо: россыпь ярких звезд и созвездий — завораживающее зрелище, позволяющее на долгие минуты раствориться в пространстве, забыть, где находишься.  
  
— Красиво, правда? — вдруг нарушил молчание Шерлок.  
  
Молли дернулась от неожиданности и удивилась:  
  
— Мне казалось, что подобное тебя не инт… — она не успела договорить, как Шерлок уже отвечал, словно заготовленные заранее слова рвались наружу:  
  
— Это не мешает мне оценить красоту.  
  
Шерлок по-прежнему не смотрел на Молли, но она смогла заметить слабую улыбку, смягчившую черты его лица. Молли нервно прикусила губу: почему-то эта отрешенная улыбка задела струну в ее душе, всколыхнув давние обиды. В этот момент она, как никогда, почувствовала себя лишней, совсем незаметной, словно ее и вовсе здесь не было и быть не должно.  
  
Но потом Шерлок повернулся к ней. Он смотрел на нее очень серьезно, как обычно смотрит на все, что ему интересно, и наверняка видел всю ее насквозь. От такого пристального внимания стало совсем неловко и захотелось по-настоящему куда-нибудь скрыться, чтобы избежать насмешки, оскорбления — чего угодно, что обычно говорит ей Шерлок. Но в этот раз он не говорил, как обычно.  
  
— Да, я преступник, — просто сказал он. — Разве это не очевидное доказательство? — усмехнувшись, он махнул рукой в сторону надгробного камня. — А ты, Молли Хупер, мой сообщник в этом преступлении. Не думай, что я не замечаю тебя.  
  
— Хорошо, — привычно тихо ответила Молли, но теперь она не пыталась совладать со смущением. Теперь все, наконец, встало на свои места, стало правильным. Ей больше не хотелось зажмуриться и исчезнуть, а в душе заиграла счастливая музыка, отринувшая все обиды и глупые страхи. Шерлок не признался ей в любви — она давно поняла, что это лишь напрасная мечта — но он признал ее. Как человека, как неотъемлемую часть своей жизни. И это было больше, чем она могла когда-либо ожидать.  
  


  
**Название:** Лицо между ветвей  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** драббл, 761 слово  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джон Уотсон, Шерлок Холмс, Гарри Уотсон  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** сказка, мистика, АУ  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** У маленького Джона Уотсона появился друг в лесу. Опасный, страшный друг.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Лицо между ветвей"

  
У него мшистые волосы и прозрачные глаза. Кора на его руках — огрубевшая кожа, шипы и уголки. Уродливое существо, прекрасное существо. Его лицо — сначала Джон не может разглядеть его между ветвей.  
  
Его лицо.  
  
Джон слышал истории про эльфов. Джон слышал о танцах, длящихся столетия. Люди забредают в лес, и никогда больше не возвращаются. Они танцуют, пока их ступни не превращаются в костяные обмылки. Они танцуют, пачкая красным траву.  
  
Джон слышал истории про эльфов. Друидов. Лесных духов. Он кое-что читал. Изучал в университете, и потом, в качестве хобби. Все его подруги считали это странным увлечением. Джон видел изображения. Крохотные существа с большими стрекозиными крыльями, посыпанными блестками. В полосатых носках, на подмоге у Санты. Большеглазые, как инопланетяне.  
  
Его лицо было почти человеческим. Совсем не человеческим. Джон не может вспомнить в подробностях.  
  
Его ладони царапали кожу. От него пахло липкими весенними почками, терпким осенним перегноем. Из-под ногтей у него пробивались листья.  
  
— Это больно? — спросил когда-то Джон.  
  
Лицо Джона: все исцарапанное, перепачканное землей. Веточки в волосах. Мама говорила: осторожней в лесу. Мама говорила: не уходи далеко.  
  
В школе учили: не разговаривайте с незнакомцами.  
  
Может быть опасно.  
  
Гарри вечно таскалась за ним. Что там, тайник? Тайна? Ты еще слишком маленький для тайн. Иногда они бродили по лесу вместе. Гарри брала бутерброды, рисовала птиц в блокноте. Джон ложился на колючую траву, позволял букашкам заползать под одежду. Смотрел в небо, падающее сверху. Это были пустые дни. Гарри никогда не видела лицо между ветвей.  
  
Джон с трудом находит тропинку, после стольких лет. Их старый дом стоит на прежнем месте, но кажется, лес развернулся на несколько градусов южнее. Джон ищет часами, прежде чем замечает знакомый валун. Воспоминания — как вспышки в темноте, как спутанные ноты. Дальше Джон шагает вдоль ручья, а возле расщепленного дерева сворачивает направо.  
  
Он помнит, как ударила молния. В ту ночь было красиво: небо осыпалось кусками, чернело и дымилось. Дождь был невидимым, но Джон высунул руку из окна, и в ладонь ударили капли. Он забрался на подоконник, пижама намокла. Молнии падали с неба, и одна угодила в дерево. Джон слышал страшный треск. Он подумал, что все кончено.  
  
Папа заглянул проверить, как он. «Ничего страшного, — сказал папа, снимая Джона с подоконника и относя в кровать. — Здесь ты в безопасности». Джон притворился, что верит.  
  
Он уходил в лес каждый день после школы. В выходные он пропадал там с утра и до первых звезд. Птичьи голоса. Корни из-под земли. Дом на опушке: сначала Джон был недоволен, что они сюда переехали.  
  
Идиот.  
  
Джон готовился к тому, что все покажется другим. Деревья станут меньше, небо — ниже и не таким глубоким. После стольких лет. После стольких лет, он все еще ищет лицо между ветвей.  
  
Джон никогда не боялся, даже если и стоило. Он был ребенком тогда. Он хотел свою собственную тайну, свое чудо. Он никому не сказал — даже когда мама начала плакать.  
  
Это все Гарри — она проследила за ним. Шла за ним по мягкому мху, пряталась за деревьями. Джон испачкал ладони в саже, когда погладил кору черного дерева. Молния расщепила его пополам, идеально. Джон видел истлевшую сердцевину, выжженное сердце. Ветки хрустели под башмаками, рассыпались в пыль. Джон запрокинул лицо и позвал.  
  
Гарри закричала, когда увидела, кто пришел на зов.  
  
Гарри закричала, и побежала, и упала на землю, и колючие руки схватили ее, истязая. Поволочили прочь, а Гарри цеплялась за торчащие корни, кричала, кричала и плакала, и звала на помощь.  
  
И Джон, Джон просил прекратить. И Джон сказал — я никогда не вернусь.  
  
Гарри поднялась на ноги, слезы и кровь заливали ее лицо. Она пошла в сторону дома, пошатываясь, все быстрей и быстрей, а потом побежала со всех ног.  
  
Джон смотрел ей в след.  
  
— Я никогда не вернусь, — повторил он.  
  
«Ты никуда не уйдешь»  
  
Джон закрыл глаза и запрокинул лицо к небесам. Его горло сжали пальцы, тонкие пальцы с шершавыми подушечками. Его уха коснулся теплый шепот.  
  
«Я был одинок, пока тебя не встретил»  
  
Даже тогда Джону не было страшно.  
  
Когда он пришел домой, Гарри спала, сжавшись в комочек. Мама сидела на краю ее постели, оберегая. Папа взял ружье. «Покажи мне, где это», — велел он, словно думал, что Джон действительно покажет. «Мы уезжаем сегодня же», — сказала мама.  
  
Но они уехали на следующий день — нужно было собрать вещи.  
  
Лес кажется чужим и знакомым в одно и то же время. Джон не уверен, что поступает разумно.  
  
Не заходи далеко. Не разговаривай с незнакомцами. Никогда не оглядывайся.  
  
Может быть опасно.  
  
Но Джон — он уже зашел далеко, дальше не бывает. Все эти годы, пустые, тусклые годы. Он перешагивает через корень, он хромает на левую ногу. Он запрокидывает лицо к небу.  
  
Даже не уверен, что все это было по-настоящему. Даже не уверен, что его ждут.  
  
Но зовет.  
  
А потом видит лицо между ветвей.


End file.
